Hope for Jack and Ianto
by SidewaysCope
Summary: It starts after'Cyberwoman' there will be Janto in it with a mixture of hurt/comfort, angst and romance! Discontinued
1. Chapter 1: Hope?

I do not own the characters of TORCHWOOD. I do however adore them!

Please enjoy and by the way I was writing this while listening to the TW Original Soundtrack. How original is that!? LOL

See you soon and please tell me what you think because this is my first ever fanfiction and I like a bit of critism.

* * *

Hope for Jack and Ianto

A ghost that was all what Ianto Jones was. He worked, never complained once and was never noticed. Even now he continued ignoring the searing gaze of his boss. Captain Jack Harkness. Ianto could probably scream at the top of his lungs and nobody noticed; they were too wrapped up in their own lives to see a tortured soul. Even offering to help him grieve was too much for them.

Owen: He worked, drank and screwed as many women as possible.

Toshiko: She kept to her computers, but every once in a while her eyes would follow Owen longingly.

Gwen: Gwen Cooper, the new girl! Already taking her place by Jack as if it was always hers.

And finally.

Jack: He keeps his past in the past, sometimes speaking of past lover.

Ianto watched them hoping just hoping that they would notice him. Hell it took a half- converted Cyberwoman in the basement for them to realise he wasn't just some withdrawn, quiet teaboy. But even after Lisa had tried to kill them that one time, everything seemed to fall back into the routine.

Ianto returned after being suspended keeping his thoughts to himself. Burrowing deeply into work and speaking only when necessary.

Of course Jack saw him and watched him, it pained to see his youngest member become so withdrawn. His smiles holding no emotion, his eyes dead and filled only with grief. How Jack longed to hold Ianto. To tell him everything was going to be alright, and that in time the pain would lessen but not go away no matter how long it clenched your heart.

Jack longed to see the laughter in Ianto's eyes like the day they worked together to capture Myfanwy. He had never seen or heard a laugh like Ianto's.

"Are you worried about him?" Gwen's voice brought him out of his thoughts; Jack leaned back in his chair regarding Gwen for a moment before answering. "Of course." He said no more because what difference would it make if he told Gwen what he really wanted to do. He wanted to talk to Ianto face to face, but not right now. He got the feeling that Ianto wanted nothing to do with any of the other members of TORCHWOOD.

Jack knew that Ianto hid himself away when his thoughts got the better of him. He watched the young Welshman cry in the place where Lisa was killed. He saw him look at his hand as if he could still see the blood.

He had counted the days where Ianto would scrub the floor where Lisa and the pizza girl were killed. For exactly three hours, he would scrub, until sweat ran down his face mixing with tears before returning to his other duties only to be glared at by Owen.

Tosh she avoided any eye contact with him only when it was necessary.

"Coffee sir?" once again a Welsh accent brought Jack out his thoughts; he hid his expression as Ianto placed a cup of coffee in front of him. A small emotionless smile on his lips. "How are you Ianto?" using the tray as a guard between him and Jack. Ianto shrugged. "Fine, sir." He turned to leave. "If you want to talk, I'm right here." Ianto turned looking over his shoulder, his eyes dark. "Thank you sir." It seemed that Jack was only capable of getting more than three words out of Ianto. His... his? His Welshman was reluctant to engage in any conversation. Maybe he thought he wasn't strong enough to hold back the tears which clogged his throat. Maybe he thought he wasn't strong enough to talk without his voice breaking. It became clear to Jack that Ianto probably didn't want any pity and pity would only make things worse. So Jack carried on watching, hoping that one day Ianto would look him in the eye and smile properly. Hoping the Welshman would hold a conversation for more than three words. Or hoping that the blood he still saw on his hands would fade and allowed him to move on with his life.


	2. Chapter 2: Suspension?

I do not own Torchwood. I do however adore it!

I've decided to work from my first fanfic throughout Ianto's time in Torchwood. And I hope I do okay in that =)  
hah hah!  
Was listening to the "Ballad of Ianto Jones." For some reason makes it right more easier to write because you can get into Ianto's state of mind?

Enjoy!

Note: Quotes from  
Cyberwoman: Season 1 Episode 4  
Fragments: Season 2 Episode 12

Also have you noticed that it always looks longer on Word hah hah xD

* * *

Ianto Jones opened a bruised eye to see Jack standing in the door of his cell. "A bar fight? Are you serious?" he took in the Welshman's appearance. From his bruised and bloodied face to his at one time immaculate suit before sighing and shaking his head. It had been less than 24 hours since his half- converted Cyber girlfriend had lost the last of her humanity and had attempted to rebuild the Cybermen in the Hub. He hadn't heard much for Ianto until he got a phone call and he couldn't believe what the speaker was saying. A call that one of his own had been involved in a bar fight. It was behaviour he expected from Owen but never Ianto.

Jack walked into the cell and pulled Ianto to his feet, he teetered slightly just as Jack tightened his grip around his waist. "Getting drunk won't bring her back," Ianto kept his head down watching where his feet were going. "And neither will taking your frustration out on other people." He sounded matter of fact, a part of Ianto told him to pull away but another side yearned for the strength Jack allowed him to lean on.

The drive was silent neither made an attempt at conversation. But what would one say in the situation. _Sorry my girlfriend tried to kill you? Am I fired? Will you ever find it in you to forgive me and trust me again? _All sounded promising but Jack's face told it all. He was thinking deeply to how he should deal with the situation. Ianto flinched at the thought of Jack slipping him retcon and him waking up with half his memory missing. Of course he wouldn't know any different but deep inside Ianto would know something was missing but he wouldn't be able to place it.

Jack helped Ianto into his apartment he glanced around seeing snippets of Ianto's life, people he loved, places he had visited. "Give me your ID and any weapons," a flash of fear streaked across the Welshman's bruised and battered features. "I'm suspending you for 4 weeks. In those 4 weeks I expect you to sort your priorities out, grieve and if you do something stupid like get into a bar fight for example. I will not be as understanding. Are we clear? And if I feel you haven't improved your suspension will be extended." Ianto head jerked in a quick motion as he passed his ID and spare fun to his boss. Without a goodbye or backwards glance Jack swept out of the apartment slamming the door behind him. He didn't know how long he stood there in that spot, shock taking over. What was he suppose to do? Listen to what the Captain had said? Ignore it and risk of retcon being slipped into his drink? Or just move on leave Torchwood? The possibilities ran across his exhausted brain, he slid to the floor before hitting his head against the wall. He needed sleep but all he could see was Lisa and that Pizza girl. He could still see the blood on his hands, still smell the metallic scent.

Expelling the breath he didn't realise he had been holding he closed his eyes, at first flickers from Lisa. He could still feel the pressure of her fingers around his neck and her cruel words as she threw him across the Hub. "_And then we are not compatible." _He had no idea what had happened between those moments when he was knocked out. When he came to suddenly Jack was holding him close, telling him to be quiet. It eventually occurred to him that something had happened between him and Jack and at first he wasn't particularly sure until he realised that there was something familiar about the taste on his lips. Strange as it maybe he knew that taste not because he had tasted it but smelt it.

"_51__st__ Century pheromones you people have no idea." _The one time he felt so alive after what had happened in London, it was that scent he clung to. Some days trying to control his breathing when Jack was near him always resisting the urge to bury his face in his neck to inhale that intoxicating addictive scent.

_Writing next part soon!_


	3. Chapter 3: Patterns or Coincidence?

Hi again!

I do not own TORCHWOOD:I do however adore it!

Pre Small Worlds

Enjoy!  
Hey did you hear? Season 4 TORCHWOOD! xD  
And also listening to TW and DW soundtracks, plus another song

Time after Time: Elliot Minor

* * *

"_I'm suspending you for 4 weeks. If you do something stupid like get into a bar fight for example. I will not be as understanding. Are we clear?" _His head replayed that moment over and over. His boss suspending him. _"And then we are not compatible." _Lisa's heartless words. Ianto's eyes flew open as he tried to regain his breathing, fear slivered through him as he looked around his apartment. Jack hadn't wiped his memory. He still remembered him, TORCHWOOD, everything he had seen and heard... done.

Grabbing the wall for support he pulled himself up and looked in the mirror, what stared back shocked him to his core. His throat closed up with emotion a bruise had started developing under his eye, blood dried on his mouth and nose. _No wonder Jack was pissed. _He looked a mess. So many different thoughts flew across his mind. Jack might've suspended him as a trick for him to lower his guard, and then he would swoop in.

All it took was that simple yet stupid mistake to lose everything and Ianto knew there was no way he was going to let that happen not now not ever!

As Ianto stood underneath the shower, letting the harsh spray remove every trace of dirt, blood and sweat from his skin. He had four weeks, there was no point even going to Lisa's parents as they thought she was dead. It would be very strange if he went back and told them. "She wasn't quite dead, just half converted." Yeah that would go down well and Ianto would probably end up in jail and Jack would be furious, he hadn't seen Jack lose his temper completely and it wasn't something he would like to witness.

It would be best for everyone especially Lisa's parents if they didn't know what actually happened and he knew they weren't the kind of people who believed in aliens, they believed what the Government used as a cover story. Poisoning the water. That seemed a lot more believable than cyborgs walking around London and extraterrestrial mutants flying and shooting people with lazars. I mean which would you believe?

He moved around his apartment trying to think of something to do he managed to narrow it down to cleaning, coffee, cleaning, sorting out files, watching the news. _Watching the news. _He had been sitting in his lounge his coffee going cold in his hands when something broke through his thought barrier. "Reports of strange weather patterns..." before he could even listen to the story the news reader moved on to another story. "Strange animal like attacks police are looking in to it." Strange animal attacks? Bloody Weevils.

Jack had told him that the attacks seemed to becoming more frequent since the Rift was becoming so much more unpredictable, he had gotten into a habit of noting down unusual spikes of Rift activity and when he looked back, the amount of junk and Weevil attacks matched the spikes. But he didn't know how to link in the Rift activity to the weather patterns; of course it could've easily been a coincidence but there was one thing Ianto had learned from working in TORCHWOOD there are no such things as coincidences. Even as the first week passed the news was always on Ianto fought the urge to call Jack. He got as far as dialling only to hesitate. He just couldn't bring himself to press CALL his brain wanted to, it practically screamed at him but his body thought otherwise. His thumb was inches above the button until he cancelled and put the phone down.

_Would it seem desperate? I'm sure Jack has better things to worry about than some strange weather patterns. He might just see them as a coincidence. Or a way for me to get back into TORCHWOOD._

Well into the third week Ianto had disconnected his home and mobile. Not being in any particular mood to speak to anyone, since the thought of Jack thinking he was using the weather patterns as an excuse had darkened him. It wasn't difficult to see Owen's sneer if he turned up, he knew Owen never really accepted him. He was just teaboy to him, not Ianto, just someone who cleaned up all his shit. And someone who didn't know his right from his left. Tosh had always been just as quiet as him but she was probably, he groaned at his own stupidity of not getting to know her. But TORCHWOOD was most of the time keeping yourself to yourself. Which he and Tosh did very well.

Just thinking of the Hub made him flinch; it had been three weeks and wasn't particularly looking forward to seeing the state it was in. _Better make a very long to- do list. _He didn't see Owen, Tosh, Gwen or even Jack cleaning out the Weevils cells or Myfanwy's nest. He had been spending a lot of time in the local pub half- listening to the barmaid who most of the time chatted nonstop about herself which was very female. Since most women loved doing that. She was single... twenty- seven years old... single... vegetarian... single... hates spiders... single. What he would do for a Weevil to burst in with Jack following it.

"You're a difficult man to find. Jones Ianto Jones." He stiffened at the words, especially the way he had introduced himself. How ironic think of a Weevil, that being the first way he had met Jack, and Jack appears.

Which made him stiffen even more. Was he going to wipe his memory? _Oh shit! _

His heart raced as he nearly choked on his beer at the thought, Jack settled himself onto the stool next to Ianto and thankfully the barmaid's attention shot from him to Jack. He watched as Jack smiled and ordered his drink which left the woman blushing and looking faint.

"Maybe I should've told you to have your mobile with you and switched _on._" the emphasis caused a flicker of guilt which he shrugged off before wrapping his shaking fingers around the bottle and clenching his other fist. "How are you Ianto?" he looked sideways at his boss. "Fine sir." Jack leaned in as he tried to ignore his scent. "Are you really 'fine' Ianto?" Ianto gulped before nodding. There was the awkward silence before Jack picked up his glass and Ianto blurted. "If you're going to slip me Retcon just do it already." Jack chuckled and shook his head. "Ianto if I was going to Retcon you, I would've done it already." He half- grinned. Which made Ianto flush at his own brashness. "And I don't think I'm quite ready to give up on your beautiful Welsh vowels just yet." His stomach flipped over before he took a hasty mouthful of his beer. "Careful that's harassment sir." Jack chuckled as Ianto fought a smile. Why was it that Jack always seemed to bring the best out of him, he should really be worried about what Jack might do. _Maybe I should tell him about the weather patterns. Keeping something to himself that might be important could cause trouble. _

_I'll start writing next part as soon as possible!_


	4. Chapter 4: Probation and Note Books

I do not own TORCHWOOD. I do however adore it!

Well finally finished the next chapter =) and about bloody time too!  
I tried to base it around "Small Worlds." Epic fail at that so I'm going to move on to "Countrycide" (My favourite episode! Ianto finally becomes more active! But gets beaten and almost bled not so cool.)

Anyway enjoy!!

Originally I had two different fonts: One for Jack and one for Ianto (Clearly didn't show up on here, so hopefully you can understand who's POV it is!)

Listened to:  
TW & DW OST  
Counting Crows: Accidently in Love  
Elliot Minor: Time after Time  
Dashboard Confessional: As Lovers (Ron Fair Mix)  
Spoon: I Summon You

* * *

Jack felt pleased with himself as he walked into the Hub he had slipped Ianto his ID just before he left, but unknown to Ianto, Jack had been watching and following sensed Ianto would be back soon and he knew that there was something majorly important he had to do. So nothing like the Lisa incident would happen again. Not that he thought Ianto had many half- converted cyber girlfriends around the world. But someone as handsome as him he probably did. Jack frowned at the thought of Ianto having some weird fetish for a half- converted cyber woman. That reminded him of that time when he dated a man without a mouth, and that one time with this particular alien it had been difficult to tell where exactly his mouth was.

Ianto couldn't believe what he was looking at, while looking for his keys he found his ID. Jack must've slipped it in his pocket without him knowing. _That man's quick with his hands_. He blushed. Why was he thinking about Jack's hands God knows where they were had been a couple hours since he woke from his flashbacks and Jack was watching Ianto, like as if he wasn't gone the Hub was spotless. He watched as Ianto shrugged off Owen's snide remarks even in the Reception area of the Tourist Information Office. "Oh so your back now are you? Hope we don't find anymore girlfriends in the basement tea boy." Jack saw how the comment hurt but as soon as the emotion appeared it was gone in an instant.

He pressed the com in his ear to connect to Ianto. "Ianto, could you come to my office we need to discuss some issues." He heard the slam of the filing cabinet. _"Yes sir. Would you like some coffee?" _what was it with coffee, it was true he made some of the best damn stuff. He replied with the obvious answer and waited. Coffee played such a significant role between them. It gave Ianto a reason to interact with his co- workers if he wanted to which was not often, but gave Jack a chance just to watch him. He was a fascinating person with his quick dead pan humour. And he looked good in a suit which was a difference to jeans which Owen, Gwen and Tosh tended to wear most of the Jack prepared himself for the decision in which he needed to go forward with just as Ianto politely knocked before entering. He carried a note book in his hand and a tray in the other. "You wanted to see me sir?" he placed the cup on the desk. "Sit down Ianto." Cautiously he did, his face showing no emotion but his eyes flickered.

Honestly he was worried. Jack looked so serious. His heart pounded so painfully he thought it would burst from his chest. "Don't look so worried, your face may not show it," he pointed at his eyes. "But your eyes do."He nodded as Jack took a sip from the cup half grinning. "I'll be honest with you Ianto and this place needs you. But in order for that to happen, actions and procedure have to be accounted for." _Uh oh, Jack was serious. _"From now on you are on probation, you will report to me in the morning and evening. Your com and mobile must be switched on at all times. Your duties will remain the same but if I feel anything suspicious is happening and you are keeping something from me and your co- workers I will have no other choice but to Retcon you. Are we clear?" _Well it could've been worse. _He cleared his throat before nodding his head and turning towards the door. "Is there anything else you will need?" Jack studied him before shaking his head and picking up a file. "Wait. Be in the conference room for 3pm Gwen might have something to do with those weather patterns you found." _Of course she does. _He scolded himself for jealously. Was he really jealous of her? She was smart, tough but there was that possibility of her action that could one day get her killed. Nobody in TORCHWOOD kept their heart on their sleeve because it was so easy for it to be broken.

As Ianto left Jack finally looked up from the paperwork, he placed it down before picking up the file he had put together of Ianto and writing down the reasons for his probation.

_Hiding potential lethal equipment in TORCHWOOD. _

_Allowing unauthorized civilians into the Hub._

The list itself was endless and every single violation made Jack's heart squeeze. Who knew that someone like Ianto was capable of such things? He hesitated before writing down. Responsible for the death of two civilians, he knew that if TORCHWOOD Cardiff was still linked with TORCHWOOD London he would have had to Retcon Ianto but luckily he had broken off all connection to them, before the Battle of Carnary Wharf. He stood and stretched hearing the audible cracks of his joints, defiantly not a good sign he wondered how he would be when he discovered his first gray, he noticed a little leather note book, inside were scrawled notes some in Welsh others in English he recognised Ianto's handwriting.

******To do list**

**Clean out Myfanwy's nest **

**Sort the Weevils out**

**Clean Owen's mug (buy disinfectant.)**

**Take Jack's coat to the dry-cleaners (Retcon employees after.)**

**Sort out archives **

**Clean the basement. **

**Check past Rift Activity**

**Buy Jack's gun cleaning set **

**Buy Jack new shirts **

Ianto moved through the endless archives rooms looking for his note book. He was sure he had it on him, patting his jacket, inside pocket, trousers. Where had he put it?"Looking for this?" he glanced over his shoulder to see Jack holding his note book. _Thank God he didn't find my diary. I would never be able to live down what I wrote in there. _He took the book and slid it into his jacket pocket, the silence stretched. "I-" they smiled at each other and Jack indicated for Ianto to go first. "I'm going to sort the Archives out; do you have anything that needs to be added?" Jack rubbed his jaw in thought. "Some U.N.I.T. files and Alien artefacts. Ianto why did you have check past Rift Activity in your note book?" Ianto stared at Jack in disbelief; he wasn't suspicious about him already? "Usually once a week I check the Rift Activity to try and find the average shift and change." Jack's eyebrows lifted in surprise. "That was you who always updated the data?" he scoffed before opening a filing cabinet and examining the contents. "Part of my job sir. And it helps Tosh develop and improve her Rift Monitor Programmes."Jack leaned against the cabinet as Ianto finished without putting the word _duh _at the end of his sentence. "Ianto don't call me sir, you know I hate that."  
"Will there be anything else _sir_?"

_More to come! and oh the joys of our gorgeous stubborn Welshman!_


	5. Chapter 5: Countrycide: Travel

I do not own TORCHWOOD: I do however adore it!

So this is going to be a loooong fanfiction because it's 'Countrycide' my favourite episode!

Listening to a lot of different music, so can't tell you want they were =/  
Hah hah... LOL

Anyway there are going to be chapters like.... Chapter 5: Countrycide: Title. (So there's going to be alot to read.)

And I couldn't resist adding a lil Janto... was giggling while writing it (*Points at self* Self confessed fangirl!)

Enjoy!!  
xx

Please note: It's not going to be word for word might add in my own here and there... =)

* * *

Many thoughts of possibility ran through Ianto's mind when they drove into the Welsh countryside, and truthfully it was nothing like on TV. It was grey, damp and slightly dingy not to mention the smell of sheep. Ianto shifted to find comfort he tried his best to avoid touching Gwen and Tosh. Honestly he would rather be back in the Hub than having to sit in cramp conditions for hours listening to Owen complain. It had been a shock to Ianto when Jack found him in the Tourist Office and told him to pack the tents and get the SUV ready. For the last couple weeks Jack had been watching Ianto like a hawk watches its prey. It probably had something to do with his probation and the reason he was here in the SUV. Jack didn't want him out of his sight for long periods of time. _What did he think I was going to bring some alien into the Hub? _

"...And what is that smell?" Owen said.  
"That would be grass." Gwen replied.  
Owen turned around. "It's disgusting." He said in the matter of the fact tone. Clearly he had never seen grass before. He looked up just as Jack did, their gazes collided. Tension had been thick between both of them. Jack was suspicious like the others, and Ianto had been made the black sheep of the group. Not being trusted defiantly hurt more than being the ghost.

It wasn't like any of the team _wanted to talk_ to him. _Owen was probably still soar over Lisa knocking him out, and Gwen... well she almost got converted. _He frowned at his train of thoughts, when had he started thinking about Lisa in such a humorous and casual way? It wasn't like she was going to come back. But in TORCHWOOD everyone had to deal with their own problems because the others couldn't care less.  
He took a deep breath while closing his eyes against the stab of pain. "You okay Ianto?" Gwen asked politely, he nodded. "Just a bit claustrophobic.""Is that why you've been so quiet? If you wanted to stop all you had to do was ask." She placed a hand on his arm and squeezed it. He was still trying to decide whether she was concerned or just trying to find conversation from something other than Owen's complaints. He didn't answer not really wanting to be part of the conversation but he gave Gwen a rare smile. "Obviously his 'claustrophobia' is affecting his speech. Jack why exactly did you bring him? Don't tell me you can't live a day without his coffee." Jack snorted at the words. "Owen, Ianto is part of the team. And should be treated as one." Now it was time for Owen to snort but in disbelief. "It seems he's more part of the team. Since his psychotic girlfriend tried to kill us and rebuild the Cybermen in the Hub." Ianto flinched at the comment and his eyes burned. "Don't be such an asshole Owen." Gwen snapped in his defence. Ianto was amazed two people who had never stood up for him, where doing it right now.

Jack resisted the urge to slap Owen around the head at his words. Ianto's eye shimmered with hurt and grief. Owen just thought of Ianto as a tea boy and maybe a burden but he was as capable as the rest of the team thanks to the training of TORCHWOOD London and some he had done in Cardiff. Not as much but just enough to help him if he was needed in the field.

He thought back to the other threes first time in the field.

Owen sliced the wrong area of an alien which was known to hide pockets of gas in different parts of its body. Owen was knocked out for over an hour and suffered hiccups for the rest of the day.

Tosh accidently deleted some vital information and spent over a week having to find the paper version in the Archives.

And Gwen accidently is releasing a sex addicted alien loose.

"Jack he's just going to get in the way." Owen moaned in a child like fashion which made Jack chuckle. "Owen, this maybe Ianto's first time in the field but I can easily tell everyone what happened on your first time field. Would you really want me to go into detail, because trust me I will." He smirked as Owen blanched. He tried to catch Ianto's eye but he kept them down while examining his hands. He pulled the SUV aside near a portable fast food truck, he turned just as Ianto stretched, and his mouth went dry at the flash of skin and the band of his boxers from the edge of his jeans. Seeing him in civilian clothes made him wish they were alone. He cleared his throat, shook himself mentally before placing a large map on the front of the SUV. "Seventeen disappearances in the last five months. Police are clueless." He heard the lush Welsh voice of Ianto ordering some food for them. Jack did wonder what Ianto would sound like in the chaos of passion and climax, how bright his blue eyes got, if he bit back his cries or yelled them out. He tried to keep his mind on the map as he, Gwen and Tosh discussed the twenty mile radius, the last victim Ellie Johnson and the possibility of the Rift spreading out, plus Owen's theory that it might just be a coincidence and could indeed be part of a weird suicide cult and chose the same place to 'top themselves'.

Even after Tosh's warning of a friend catching Hepatitis from a burger bar, Ianto chewed his thoughtfully. Tasted all right to him, although Gwen and Jack put there's aside. He had done research into all the disappearances for Jack before they left. None of them had any similar hobbies, or were in any clubs. Plus medical records were clean except for the odd high blood pressure, cholesterol and case of pubic lice. Jack found the victim with the pubic lice humorous, mentioning he knew someone once who had those and they evolved to the size of a mole, Ianto quickly replied. _"Sir what you do in your spare time is none of my business." _Jack had grinned at the words since they were the same he had said to him about magic mushrooms. His mood quickly dampened when Jack said that Brecon Beacons would be a good enough place to camp, that usual meant sharing a tent... _Now I've lost my appetite. _

_I will continue! ha ha!_


	6. Chapter 6: Countrycide: Camp and Kiss

I do not own TORCHWOOD: I do however adore it!

Sorry for making Jack seem like a perv I just couldnt resist!!

Music: TW and DW OST

* * *

Jack watched as Ianto pulled out bags and boxes from the back of the SUV, he tried to stop himself from looking at his jean- clad butt. "Ianto, will you be okay?" he looked out of the SUV a bag in his hand. "Camping sir?" Jack narrowed his eyes at the 'sir' why was it that Ianto was still calling him 'sir' over and over? "What could possibly go wrong, unless a Weevil pops out from around the hills?" Jack snorted and took the bag from his hand; there was a moment where heat ran up his arm. Ianto must've felt it too because his eyes flickered with heat. He leaned in and whispered. "Anything could go wrong. Stay alert and don't wonder off."

He heard Ianto mutter in Welsh he had noticed that he did that whenever someone had something stupid, or was annoying him. "Ianto? When was the last time I saw you in a pair of jeans?" he glanced down and shrugged and smirked playfully. He always enjoyed the flirting with Ianto. "I believe a Weevil and coffee was involved, you never know sir. It might be the same Weevil who might pop out from behind the hills."

"I highly doubt that since that Weevil is still in the Hub. But I could tell you a couple stories about what could go wrong with camping if you're interested." Ianto rolled his eyes as he pulled out another box full of tracking equipment. He took out a PDA and slipped it into his pocket. _Need to be prepared just in case. _"No thank you sir." Trying to ignore the strange numbness in his arm as he set up the first tent. Tosh and Gwen seemed to know what they were doing; Owen however had not a clue as Jack helped him carry his tent. "No other race in the universe goes camping. Celebrate your own uniqueness." No other race would want to go camping if they were stuck in an area full of hills, damp grass and sheep. Ianto didn't see much of an attraction._ All though it would look nice in the summer. _"Do you need a hand getting it up Owen?" it had been awhile since Tosh was able to take pleasure out of something involving Owen. But him being a ruthless somewhat overly blunt man he knew how to hurt someone's feelings without even caring. "If I did I wouldn't ask you." He stood near the SUV watching as Owen kicked the bag in frustration. "There are pieces missing." He tutted while walking towards the middle tent. "No I checked." "Where the hell did you find these tents?" as he picked up a pole before throwing it aside. "They stink." Ianto handed Jack a map which he took back to the SUV and sitting down on the passenger seat. "In the archives storage, if I knew we were going camping I would've aired them out just for you. But Myfanwy has a tendency to rip up large items up. Being territorial."

Jack caught Owen's eye and raised his eyebrows in a gesture to tell him to watch himself. He got this shiver up his spine; there were two things that brought on that reaction. One being someone's nails or other versions of fingers sliding down his back, or the second they were being watched. Owen eventually gave up on the tent just as Gwen suggested a game for a bit of fun, Ianto who was setting up a camp bed to sit on didn't hear until Gwen said. "Mine was Rhys." He sat down as Tosh revealed that hers had been Owen. What caught his attention was when Owen said Gwen was his last kiss. He joined the gang and sat down as an awkward air filled. Owen looked overly pleased with himself, Tosh hurt, Gwen embarrassed and Ianto kept his head down not wanting to be part of the 'fun'. "Jack." He grinned his last kiss had been Ianto but still it had been more of a life kiss than actual kiss. Since Ianto was passed out at the time. "Are we including non human life forms?" the mood changed as Gwen started laughing. "You're a sick man Harkness, that is disgusting." He laughed as Ianto looked up, his face blank. "It's my turn is it? It was Lisa." His smile disappeared it was once again awkward with a ting of guilt.

"Ianto I'm sorry."

"Sorry she's dead or sorry you mentioned it."

"I just didn't think."

"You forgot."

_Writing on the way!  
I mean c'mon Gwen how could you forget about Ianto's girlfriend! I mean she nearly killed you!  
It's not one of those things you tend to forget!  
Sometimes Gwen really pissing me off!!!_


	7. Chapter 7: Countrycide: Time

I do not own TORCHWOOD: I do however adore it!

Next part took me ages to decide how to write it without basically writing the entire part out from the episode. Which I did a little. My bad

Enjoy! Next part is going to be around after Ianto was knocked out with the shot gun =(

Till then  
xx

* * *

The last thing Ianto remembered was him and Toshiko searching around some buildings for the SUV. Something strong pushed him to the ground and everything went blank. He woke up so time later his muscle aching, his jacket had been removed as well as his back pack and gun. He saw a figure on the floor stir. "You know I never liked camping." Tosh cautiously got up and patted her back and touched her neck. "Don't bother they took the guns." His fingers tapped nervously on the meat hook as Tosh took a flashlight from inside her boot. "Charming place they've got." Ianto's eyes flickered around the place. "Judging by the- the sound reverberations," he swallowed painfully. "And the air quality pretty deep underground. Chances of rescue?" "We won't need rescuing I haven't met a cell yet which I couldn't get out of." _Well that's comforting._ He held back a slightly hysterical laugh as Tosh examined the door even in the dark he noticed blood on her neck. "What were they?" _Okay just sounding a bit worried. _"Dunno. Happened too quickly." She moved from the door towards the shadows of objects and a vent with light coming down. "You worried?" His fingers tapped more rapidly on the meat hook. "A little." He saw Tosh looking at her hand before giving him so orders to stop him from panicking. But how Tosh was handling the situation chilled him like she got a high from the danger.

Jack's experience had led him able to hide his expressions a little too well. He had felt a surge of jealously of Owen removed the pellets and he couldn't understand why he had let Gwen go first he would heal within minutes. But now they were three down. Tosh and Ianto were missing. Gwen injured and if anything happened to Owen the others would be screwed. It seemed the only thing they could do was barricade the door. "If we barricade ourselves in what happens to Tosh and Ianto?"  
"Why are we still talking about this? Tosh and Ianto can look after themselves; the kid is our first priority they've already been for him once they're not going to give up that easily." At some point Gwen had gotten up and started writing a profile for whoever was involved in making the kid so scared he couldn't even describe the ones involved only that they were not human. He peeked out the window as Owen tried to Gwen to rest, stubborn woman said that they needed to compile the evidence and that these things whatever they were, were involved and responsible for the seventeen disappearances.

He was still numbed from what he had seen in the fridge. Tosh's eyes had dulled down from the shock she spent time examining the door. "Do you know any aliens which eat human flesh?" Tosh asked after a while. Ianto stood next to her racking his brain. "I can think of a couple but none are known to-" he pointed at the fridge. Tosh glanced briefly. "Tell me about them, to keep your mind off that." He swallowed. "There's the alien who jumps into the body and eats it from the inside out, bacterial alien, fungus, and a stomach acid one burns the skin off."

"Keep going."  
"Jack came in contact with the stomach acid alien, spits the liquid at people. Burnt right through fabric but he did that 'can't die thing' I spent hours trying to fix that coat."  
"Wasn't that the alien Jack brought in and it took over an hour to be confined." He nodded not only was it vicious but it took hours of scans before they could find out what species and an appropriate name for it.  
"And it took Owen two hours to get samples." She smiled weakly before sighing. "It's reinforced." Ianto grabbed the side and started kicking at the door in hopes he would find a weakness. He moved back almost stumbling when a shaft of metal moved and light appeared in. The door opened to a small portly woman looking terrified she held tightly to the shot gun. "Please be quiet. I'm a nurse, are you hurt?" Ianto flinched away from her fingers. "You have to come with me, it's time."

_Just made up some random things to fill it out a little  
More to come soon!_


	8. Chapter 8: Countrycide: Guns and Wounds

I do not own TORCHWOOD: I do however adore it!

Last bit for Countrycide than I'm going to write the 'After Countrycide' got loads of ideas especially for Jack and Ianto... *looks dreamy*

* * *

He was in and out of consciousness after he helped Tosh escape. The nurse probably never been one in her life brought them up all around bodies hung up like bits of meat in the packing industry. His muscles ached, stomach cramped from that punch, wrists bring rubbed raw from the too tight handcuffs and his head and face felt like they were on fire. _Bloody hell. _From his place on the floor he saw people gathering in the other room. Heard a kid sobbing. "This one's pretty." He shuddered as whoever explored. Calloused hands rubbing his skin. "Can I keep this one?" He heard the laugh of Helen. "If you want, it would be a shame to waste such a pretty boy." He felt the impact of something hard on his side and pain of ribs being broken. "You might need to train him up a little. Nothing a good beating here and there won't fix." He cried out when another kick this time on his back, except the cry was a garbled mess with the gag in his mouth. "Don't rough him up to much, he has such lovely skin." A hand crept over his ribs. He didn't know what was worse that he had strange hands on him; he was on the verge of vomiting part of him was hopeful Tosh would come back with help the other was whispering dark thoughts. _Why would they come back for the pathetic tea boy? _Tears slid from his eyes as he blacked out from the beating.

"_Only in the bloody countryside. You sick fuckers!"_

"_Where's Ianto? What have you done with him!?"_

He knew those voices but he just couldn't place them, all he wanted to do was sleep. Half conscious he felt someone roughly pull him up, rip the bag from his head. "Wake up man." He saw Owen looking disgusted, Tosh shocked and Gwen... what was Gwen doing? Where was Gwen? He saw Evan reach for a razor sharp cleaver. "Time to be bled." What could they do? Where was Jack? Why hadn't he come and saved the day? The cleaver moved slowly towards his throat and he cried out, the cold metal the smell of blood assaulting his sense. Bile rose in his throat. "Like veal takes a long time but defiantly makes the meat taste better." Ianto struggled as the metal touched his throat he felt it cut just as Evan's attention moved to a shaking.

Jack let out all his rage from what he had learned from his hostage. Once a decade these people came together killing people. A Harvest he had said. He had wanted to be stealthy but learning of such disgusting acts which may have been going on for decades without notice fuelled him to brink where shooting these people helped. When the last bullet went into the hand of a police cop! A police cop someone in the force making sure nothing got traced back to his family.

He felt his finger itch to put a bullet between the eyes of Evan only to have Gwen stop him. She wanted to interrogate him to understand why he did such things. He looked around and zeroed in on Ianto, Tosh was calming him down taking off the gag uttering words of comfort. "Don't worry we'll find the keys soon. Shh just breath everything's okay now." she held him tightly. His Welshman covered in bruises, blood as he struggled to catch his breath. Arms handcuffed behind him.

He looked at the man behind it all a small smile showing off his rotting teeth, eyes glazed over as they flickered around the room where bodies hung. Tosh moved around looking underneath cups on the shelves and eventually coming over to Evan disgust on her face as she checked his pockets. "Owen how are they doing?" he asked not the least bit of concern for the people he shot. "All flesh wounds none of them fatal unfortunately. You need to work on your aim a bit." He smiled savagely at the police officer. "Believe me next time I won't miss."

When everyone had been patched up they moved all of them to the Pub, he hadn't had a chance to check Ianto over. He had been sitting by himself waiting his turn. "Ianto?" the Welshman didn't stir until he touched his face where he jumped and cried out. "Hey, it's just me." It took a couple minutes until he recognised him he felt a surge of protectiveness as Ianto buried his face in his neck. "I'm going to take the cuffs off don't move too much." He reached around encasing Ianto in his arms as he picked the lock for the handcuffs after about twenty seconds he heard a click. "New best record." Slowly he brought Ianto's hands in front of him and warmed them in his hands. "Once I've spoken to Evan we'll go find the SUV and get Owen to check you over. Okay."

He had no intention of waiting around Ianto knew where the SUV was about a mile left from where they were taken. Jack had gone with Gwen to interrogate Evan. "Ianto where are you going?"  
"Getting the SUV, I don't want to sit in that Pub." Tosh followed as he walked painfully in the direction, she helped when he stumbled using her weight as a support. "Does Jack know you're doing this?" he shook his head. "No, but right now I just need to get away from that place." They didn't speak until he finally touched the cold metal of the SUV and sighed with relief leaning against it as the cold attacked his ribs. "What happened when I escaped?" the doors were still unlocked and keys in the engine. "Helen knocked me out, I was in and out of consciousness." He didn't add the part about the possibility of becoming someone's pet and being beaten into unconsciousness. "Ianto I'll drive."

The drive was silent until they pulled up near an Ambulance where Kieran was being treated. Ianto opened the back and sat in keeping his head down as the Cannibals passed him. Gwen came out clutching her side and Jack and Owen appeared. He dropped out of consciousness as took his pulse and blood pressure before inspecting his injuries.

"All right mate I need you to stay still." He looked into his eyes and then the wound. "Okay you've got yourself a concussion I'm going to ask you some questions. What is your name?"

"Ianto Jones."

"Date of birth?"

"August 19th 1983"

"My name and title?"

"Dr. Owen Harper"

"Your boss' name and title?"

"Captain Jack Harkness."

After several more questioned Owen nodded. "No sign of memory loss but I would suggest someone keep an eye on him for a night or two, concussions can be dangerous." He began poking and prodding the bruises and his ribs before pulling up his shirt and examining his ribs. "Three broken ribs, some minor contusions, nothing life threatening." He clapped Ianto on the shoulder making him wince. "You're lucky mate, we'll change the dressings at the Hub and I'll prescribe you some meds for the pain. And in two weeks I will need to run some test to make sure your concussions hasn't gotten worse. Try not to hit your head on anything alright?"

_Not as many chapters as I first thought but hell it's the quality not quantity  
Thanks for reading!  
Just had an epic idea for a another fanfic for Ianto! _


	9. Chapter 9: Day 1: Weevil Frustration

I do not own TORCHWOOD. I do however adore it!  
_Also I do not own __Futurama._

Well just a bit of Janto there but I have other ideas plus I have no idea where the Weevil Mating/attracting ritual idea came from.

Sorry if there are any mistakes but no ones perfect.

* * *

The drive back was quiet no one speaking he glanced to his side where Ianto sat motionless staring out the window in the darkness of the passing countryside.  
Toshiko was doing the same, and Gwen was leaning against Owen her hand clamped protectively on her wound.

"Owen we'll be back at the Hub in about half an hour is Gwen okay?"

"She'll be fine couple days off her feet should do the trick."

He nodded forcing his eyes back on the road and he heard Owen speak to Gwen quietly who had stirred before dozing off again. As he parked the car and got out he hoped his team the ones who he cared for would be able to survive and live with what they saw. Owen and Tosh helped Gwen who was still lacking co-ordination since Owen gave her some more painkillers. Ianto struggled out of the car and walked slowly and cautiously with the others, he stumbled as Jack caught him around the middle. Ianto's chest plastered to his side, he leaned his head on Jack's hip as the pain lessened enough for him to be pulled up.

Ianto had absolutely no idea who he was or where he was all he knew is he wanted to sleep or maybe clean and drink so much coffee it could endanger his health. And to shower to remove the physical memories from his body even though the emotional ones would take time to heal. Memories of someone he loved who had rejected his offer for help. A hand pulled him up and patted his chest softly. "Lean on me you're a bit unsteady." The same hands clasped his waist and walked him carefully a step at a time towards the Hub. He was gently helped on to the aging sofa even in his half conscious state he heard little bits of conversation and advice.

"_Rest and take the painkillers only when you need them." _

"_Don't touch it too much."_

"_No heavy lifting."_

He shook himself before getting up and walking to the medical area, where Owen was sorting Gwen out at least she wasn't as pale. A tinge of pink had swept her cheeks. Jack watched his face expressionless as Owen's medically trained hands placed new bandages and cleaned around the wound area.

Acting on an urge to get away from the chemistry coming from Gwen and Owen plus the emotion drifting off Jack. And with Jack his emotions always came across as intense. His emotional scents were nearly intense as his pheromone. Logging into the TORCHWOOD server he checked for any Rift changes he jumped when Tosh placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, he gripped his side and groaned.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yeah just a twinge."

She looked guilty while logging into her other computers, her cheeks twitched while she bit her lip. "Is something bothering you?"

She shook her head while saving some work and looked into her translation programme. "No, no. I'm fine Ianto. Fine." He didn't pry further but he knew that facial expression she was about to cry and he had been working with her for long enough to know her feelings for Owen.

And seeing him fawn over Gwen obviously made her upset since Owen always ignored her and he had seen often enough how his snide remarks made her flinch before turning back to her work. Finally tearing his eyes away from them Jack looked around to see Ianto gone. The Welshman defiantly moved quickly even in his current state.

"Ianto!"

"Captain?" he smirked at the tired reply, Tosh and his Welshman were working at the computers.

"You're supposed to be resting not working." Like a father he crossed his arms and regarded them with raised questioning eyebrows.

"Resting? Sir there's just been a Weevil sighting." He pointed at the map and rubbed his eyes before looking back at the screen.

"Okay, I'll drop you all off at home don't come into work tomorrow. Rest and don't worry Ianto I won't blow up the Hub or anything I'm not that irresponsible."

There was a beep which got Ianto's attention. "Actually five in the last ten minutes," Tosh gasped in shock than groaned. "Mating season I completely forgot!"

"Weevil mating rituals that's disgusting to watch." Owen said while supporting Gwen.

"What's it like?" she asked her words slightly slurred.

Ianto ran a hand through his hair. "Similar to a praying mantis just bigger."

Gwen looked blank. "Oh God! That _is_ disgusting."

Owen glanced down at her in a _I told you so _manner. Gwen lost a bit of colour. "It's best if you don't try and picture it." Ianto advised.

"Why's that?" Gwen asked sourly before scrunching her face up.

Jack leaned against the desk and watched _this is going to be fun. _

"Well you think the mating ritual is disgusting, you should see the 'attracting a mate' ritual. Have you ever seen that episode of _Futurama_ where Dr. Zoidberg goes back to his home planet for his species' mating?"

Ianto always had a way of explaining something and using a _Futurama _reference wasn't too bad. Gwen nodded vaguely. "Well it's sort of like that without the lobsters, jelly or beaches there's a lot of spikes, blood, body parts and screeching. If you're curious I'm sure Janet is already sexually frustrated you'll understand if you see it. The mating/attraction rituals usually lasts for about a week before the one month period of pregnancy and than labour."

"What happens after that?"

Ianto smiled tiredly as Jack hid a laugh under a cough.  
"You get to bring the Weevil offspring into the world. Jack nearly lost a hand last year from a particularly hungry Weevil baby, Weevil labour is similar too..." he stopped in thought. "... human labour but with teeth and claws."

_Might stay with the Weevil mating/attracting idea for a bit longer!_


	10. Chapter 10: Day 2: Moans & Calls

I do not own TORCHWOOD.I do however adore it!

Next chapter =) two in one day must be a record! (Well sorta considering the time)  
Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes I might've missed.

Enjoy and see you soon!

* * *

Ianto slept uneasily as he tried to get past all the memories that now crowded his mind. Not only was Lisa creeping back into his dreams but now what had happened at Brecon Beacons was there. Cleavers, bodies, blood. Somewhat similar to a Weevils mating ritual... there he went again turning something potentially dangerous in humour. After a couple hours uneasy sleep his body was stiff, his head ached and sleeping on his broken ribs hadn't made them stop hurting and waking up with shivers and cold sweats he knew he wasn't going to get back to sleep anytime soon. He untangled himself from his bedcovers and making a mental note to change his bedding even though he wouldn't be sleeping for a while not properly anyway. He took a long hot shower, shaved, brushed his teeth, rewrapped his bandages around his ribs and donned a dark suit, light shirt and tie. Owen had given him some painkillers which he put in his pocket before grabbing his coat and leaving his lonely apartment. The Hub was the only place he wanted to be inside he could hide away but feel safe knowing someone was always watching over him. He knew in his gut that Jack was watching in and since he was still on probation he knew he was watching.

"Ianto? You shouldn't be here, I gave you the day off for a reason." As he entered the Hub he saw Jack walking around with his suspenders hanging down his sides he had a cup of something in his hand and wearing his usual blue shirt open to show his blinding white t-shirt.

"Couldn't sleep."

Jack noted the dark bags under Ianto's eyes he could see exhaustion and pain. Ianto leaned down to grab a file before wincing. "I gave you the day off to avoid that." Jack observed as Ianto logged on to a computer and entered the data. His hand slipped into his pocket and he pulled out a small prescription bottle. "Industrial painkillers sir. It's only a pinch now rather than an ache." Jack put his mug down and turned Ianto around before pushing him up against the wall trapping him. "Ianto, I don't want to see you walking around while popping pills."

Ianto looked innocent. "Sir the painkillers last almost three times or possibly longer than normal painkillers." Jack shook his head looking serious. "Ianto you have a concussion, broken ribs and bruised all over you need rest not work."

His Welshman scowled. "I would rather work than sit at home all day." Jack propped a hand above Ianto's head while he had stroked the healing head wound. To his delight Ianto didn't flinch as Jack took in all his wounds. "Concussion," his hand moved his ribs which he stroked tenderly through his shirt and bandages, "broken ribs." Until finally his fingertips to his neck where he tugged the collar down, "Almost severed jugular." Jack resisted the urge to kiss the neck wound but he didn't miss the pounding pulse in his neck which he watched almost in fascination. "They'll heal." He looked into Ianto's eyes and his expression darkened. "The physical ones might but what about the emotional and psychological ones? Are you going to lock those away like Lisa?" Ianto sagged a little as Jack leaned his forehead against his. "Ianto I've lived a long time so I've seen a lot of things some which still haunt me to this day. If you want to talk my office door is always open."

Taking a deep breath Ianto tried to control his pounding heart he had no idea how much power Jack had over him. Just being so close to Jack was making his vision go fuzzy and his mouth fill with saliva. _Bloody pheromones! _He swallowed as memories rushed back when he was lying on top of Jack, breathing each other's breathe their lips inches apart. At the time he had conned Jack to get into TORCHWOOD in order to help Lisa but now he felt the tension between them as he could now. They were in the same position, alone in Hub no one to interrupt he knew what he wanted to do. And Jack wouldn't be discouraged by his advances he would probably bask in it. It had never felt attraction to men before it was just him and no one else. All he had to do was –

The alarms went off as Ianto stiffened as he hit the back of his head against the wall. Jack turned as Toshiko appeared carrying a bag and a cardboard cup of coffee. "What's the point of giving you the day off if you won't stay home?"

"Sorry Jack I couldn't sleep and anyway its Weevil breeding season I would rather be here than home."

She settled in front of her computer a slight blush on her cheeks. _Had she seen? _Ianto slipped away as quickly as he could. Grabbing a tray in the process he started making coffee. Keeping his hands busy and his mind preoccupied was the best option. He placed a steaming mug next to Tosh who thanked with a smile as he disposed of the cardboard cup. "Do you know where Jack went?" he asked as Tosh sighed with pleasure from the first sip of coffee.

"The vaults I believe checking on the Weevils. Did you get any sleep?"

The computer beeped as another sighting was announced. "Some but not a lot how many is that now?" her fingers tapped looking for the recorded data. "Twenty, I think it is going to be a very busy week."

He had been so close he knew Ianto was going to kiss him but that interruption had stopped him right in his tracks. Janet moaned a little when she saw him staring. She growled before turning her back on him. "Hormones?" Janet looked over her shoulder and growled again, there were several Weevils in the vaults below all of which were moaning and growling different pitches. "Sir do you want me to record and catalogue the mating calls?" _Well speak of the devil. _Ianto stood in the doorway. "Sure but I would rather carry on from where we were before Tosh came in. If you're interested?" he grinned as Ianto cleared his throat and straightened his already straight tie. "Another time perhaps."

He shrugged before walking past Ianto and whispering. "Just tell me when I can wait."

He left Ianto standing statue still. "Your coffee is on your desk sir."

_Let see what happens next. Will they get that kiss??_


	11. Chapter 11: Day 3: Escape

I do not own TORCHWOOD: I do however adore it!

Apologies for any spelling mistakes I might've missed or grammar but seriously who care about those?

* * *

TORCHWOOD had been flooded with calls of sightings of Weevils and strange noises. _"Jack there's another." _

"What the hell is going on?" Jack demanded while swerving the SUV dangerously around the corner street. The Weevils had been popping up everywhere thankfully none doing serious damage. The odd concussion, scratches but it was explaining exactly what had attacked them. "There you are! Don't you usually have a team with you?" Jack scowled at the comment as he passed the uniform and went down into the club. The uniform followed. "Not a bloody clue what the hell it is but vicious bastard. It nearly ripped my partner's hand off." Jack looked over his shoulder and smirked. "Is this the only one?" The uniform nodded as he disappeared back to the front of the club. Jack followed the howls and loud growls he opened the door only to close it as quickly when a Weevil charged towards it the collision even made the walls shake. He tapped his comm. "Tosh! Is Owen in yet?" the reply was half interrupted at the continuing bangs and loud howls coming from the room. Jack put his full weight on to the door. "Louder I can't hear you!"

"_No Jack! Owen isn't in neither is Gwen!"_

He groaned before flying across the room hitting his head against the wall, the Weevil's eyes coloured black saw him before charging. "Well I suggest you ring both of them and tell them to get their asses to the Hub right now!"

Ianto had been standing next to Tosh as she shouted her reply only to hear static before throwing it down. "It's gone dead." He nodded while folding his arms. "Can you tap into the club's CCTV?" Tosh smiled boldly just as the alarms went off and Owen walked in. "Bloody hell don't you all look happy." He strolled to his computer dumping his bag and pulling on his lab coat. "How's the head tea boy? And how about some coffee? I'm bloody knackered." Tosh shot Owen a stern look to which he ignored. Ianto shrugged and went over to the coffee machine. Owen never did have the best bed side manner but he wasn't the kind of person to give out bed side manner to anything other than the women in his bed.

After giving out the coffee he had his way down to the Archives where years of alien artefacts and equipment stayed catalogued on shelves. From his time in TORCHWOOD Cardiff he discovered there were at least ten different tunnels. He was the only one who came down to the tunnels and was the only one who knew the tunnels like the back of his hand.

Plus there were several side offices for the paper work full of filing cabinets.

He heard a growl his hand went to his jacket only to find his gun wasn't there. He was face to face with a Weevil. He tried not to move or breathe as the Weevil looked him straight in the eyes. He had never heard of a Weevil not attacking when he swallowed the Weevil followed the movement a paw whipped out hitting in squarely in the chest. The force made his heart stutter, breath go and the contact to the wall knocked him clean out.

"You know what I hate more than hormonal Weevils?" Jack asked almost casually as he walked in his clothes in tatters. "Staff who cannot time keep." He sent a pointed look at Owen. "Owen! Since you're not busy how about I let you unload the Weevils." In the process he passed Tosh what was left of his comm which she put aside for repair. Jack went up this office and stripped his clothing off leaving them on the side for Ianto to dispose of whenever he got back. As he pulled on some fresh trousers and t-shirt he looked around for his Welshman searching for the tell tale accent or dark suit. "Toshiko do you know where Ianto is?" she turned in her seat pushing her glasses on to her forehead. "He was – I'm sure I saw him near the coffee machine."

He took a backup comm and tapped it waiting for a connection. "Ianto?" there was no reply. "Ianto?"

"_Jack we have a problem." _

As Tosh located Ianto, Jack listened to what Owen had to say. _"Janet's escaped."_

"Are you sure?"

"_I'm standing right outside her cell its empty." _

_What will happen next? Who knows I'll let you know when I start writing the next chapter! =)_


	12. Chapter 12: Day 4: Forgotten

I do not own TORCHWOOD: I do however adore it!

Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes who cares about those really?  
Thanks for all comments and reviews. They're really fun to read ^^

* * *

It was past 3 in the morning and Jack paced back and forth in deep thought. Tosh was still trying to locate Ianto who had left his phone and his comm had been disconnected somehow. Owen was still trying to figure out how Janet had managed to get out her cell. Gwen had arrived after midnight and was still logging all the sightings of Weevils around the area. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Owen looking at her trying to catch her eyes which she did her best to avoid. "Jack, what's supposed to happen on the fourth day?" He leaned against Tosh's desk and looked longingly in the direction of the kitchen before Owen stomped in. "I can't figure it out!" he exclaimed. "There's no way she could've gotten out without triggering the alarms."

"Unless..." Tosh voiced up after listening to Owen. "What if the Hub constant updating has restarted the server and Janet was released by accident?" she looked at one the blank faces of Owen and Gwen to Jack who looked pleased. "That's a possibility any sign of Ianto yet?" she glanced at her monitor with was doing a spread search through the entire Hub. "Nothing yet."

"Okay care to explain about the updating server restarting crap?" Owen had never been much for technology. "Basically the Hub updates itself automatically because of the Rift. There's always new information and numbers coming through every day and the server tends to restart itself if there is too much coming through at once."

There was silence and Jack helped out. "The Weevil sightings are over loading the server."

"Why didn't you just say that Tosh? Could've saved a bit of time." His remark made the triumph in her eyes die down. She turned back to her computer looking at the screen determinedly. "Jack I've found him." He spun around and leaned forward as she pointed. "He's in Archive Tunnel... eight."

"Archive Tunnel eight? I never knew there was such a thing." He had been with TORCHWOOD over a hundred years but had never ventured down to the Tunnels. Tosh brought up blue prints of the Hub. "Neither did I until today but it's where most of the alien technology and artefacts are stored. It's where Ianto is if he's not in the Tourist Office or not doing his duties here."

"Alright Toshiko you guide me to where Ianto is." He walked down the Tunnel the lightening wasn't the best but he could see boxes lining the walls into the darkness. "Hey Owen I found that medical kit you were searching for last year."

"_Oh really? Is it still in once piece?" _

"_Jack what happens on the fourth day?" _

He heard Gwen cut in. "It's the Weevil mating rituals. Remember praying mantis?"

"_Okay Jack keep going forward two hundred meters and turn left." _

"Ianto! Can you hear me?" his voice echoed.

A vague echo brought Ianto back to semi- consciousness he rubbed the back of his head and felt something sticky on his fingers. He groaned before leaning his head back on the wall. Now not only did his head hurt but his chest ached, and as well as his ribs did too. Whatever the hell that creature was it was strong.

Something familiar about that creature too which he couldn't place.

"Ianto!"

And something familiar about that name and voice.

He looked around his surroundings his brow creasing. _Where the hell I am? _

A flash of light caught his eye and he saw a dark figure coming towards him. "There you are! Are you okay?" the American asked the worry slipping from his shadowed features.

Ianto got up slowly using the wall for a support. "Sorry where the hell am I?" he asked the American's mouth fell slightly before closing. "And who are you?" the American took his shoulder intending to shake him but stopped. "Ianto now isn't the time to play games."

His mouth tensed as Ianto stared at him. "Are you telling me you have no idea who or where you are?"

He ran a hand through his thick spiky hair. "I know who I am. My name is Ianto Jones, but I don't know who _you_ are."

The American tapped his ear before speaking. "Owen you're going to need to brush up on your bed side manner." Owen he knew that name but like everything else he couldn't place it.

The American took him through the tunnels not speaking a lot but keeping a hand on his elbow and steering him around corners, down long halls until he stood in the middle of a large room. Metal, stairs and the bottom of a water tower. "This is the Hub does it seem familiar?" he rubbed his forehead as he looked around and shrugged.

He saw two women turned in their seats watching as the American took him down to where a man in a white coat with badges pinned on was waiting. "Okay Ianto my name is Doctor Owen Harper. Can you tell me what happened?"

His gaze flickered to the American who nodded at him reassuringly, his memory was fuzzy but he remembered... "I was looking for something... I heard something... saw a creature and then it black." He rubbed his side as the Doctor nodded while writing a note. The American spoke. "Must've been Janet, what's strange is that you're still alive. Weevils kill."

Ianto turned to look at him. "Janet? And what's a Weevil?"

A young Japanese woman walked down the stairs and stood near the Doctor, she held a machine in her hand. "I think it would be best if we tell him who we are before anything else. Ianto I'm Toshiko Sato. The woman over there is Gwen Cooper we work with you."

Gwen waved and smiled at him. Small flickers of memory came back to him as he looked at the woman with long brown hair she looked concerned but her mind was elsewhere.

He was stunned and hopefully didn't show it, Ianto _his _Welshman had lost his memory to what point hadn't been found out yet.

Owen took him to the side as Ianto held a cloth to the back of his head; Toshiko asked him work related questions before passing the results to Owen. "Well it's not as bad as we thought." He tapped the screen. "He knows our names but can't place them with TORCHWOOD but that should come back in a couple days a week at least." He lowered his voice an octave. "His memory might come back while he sleeps so he'll have nightmares and be shit scared. Keep a very close eye on him and don't let him hit his head, that's the second time I've said that and no one listens and look what's happens! The only one who can make good coffee loses his memories."

Jack clapped Owen on the shoulder. "You could always go to Starbucks?" Owen snorted while taking the ice pack of Ianto and checking the wound.

Leaving Ianto in Owen's care Jack went up to his office to sort through some paperwork he shuffled paper around not really looking at it.

_Got a surprise for the next chapter!_


	13. Chapter 13: Day 5: Naked Flashbacks

I do not own TORCHWOOD: I do however adore it

Not much of the Weevils in this one but a little Janto.

Enjoy and sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.

* * *

He felt like his mind and soul had been ripped from his body all he could see was darkness. Not the kind Jack spoke about but just a different form of darkness like he was going down a path.

_He stood watching over the events he knew this place it was TORCHWOOD London, the screams filled the building as metal men walked in unison dragging employees towards the screams. _

_He saw someone he once knew who had died his reached out only to see the vision turn to smoke and reform. _

"_You will be upgraded. Cybermen will rule." At the time he had been hiding hoping now to be found._

_He hoped Lisa was alright they worked on different floors._

_Hiding for how long he didn't know he finally saw himself crawl out tears stained his face while he yelled his mouth moving but no sound coming out. "Hello! Is anyone there?" the words now filled his mind as he watched himself run towards the staircase to where the Cybermen had been upgrading. _

_The only thing on his mind was finding Lisa it wasn't until he saw what had happened to her where he broke down sobbing painfully, Lisa was laying on the Cyber-converting unit blood smearing her body where the metal had been implanted directly into her skin. _

_Being only a Junior Researcher he was still doing desk work but now he saw what the alien races where capable of. _

_Making everyone the same. No race, no names, no sex. No emotion. Identical with one objection to make a species which wouldn't die out only take over and download if the appointed leader was destroyed. _

"_Ianto is that you?" he heard a voice to see Lisa looking down at him the pain to unbearable for her to move. "H-help me Ianto! It hurts so much! HELP ME!" Ianto ran his hands over her trying to disconnect the converting unit. His hands shook so much he couldn't realise the small wires. _

The scene disappeared as he saw Fragments of him promising Lisa that he will help her and try to find a way of reversing the process.

Lisa had thanked him and helped him turn the converting unit into a life support rather than its initial use.

"_And then we are not compatible." The one woman he loved took him by the neck and threw him like a piece of trash across the Hub. _

The Hub disappeared as more memories flicked by, Jack flirting with him, Jack suspending him, the talk in the Pub. Jack making him blush so easily and him looking so pleased that he had managed it.

Jack flirting, comforting him pinning against the Hub wall their lips inches apart.

"_Like veal takes a long time but defiantly makes the meat taste better." _

Ianto sat up so quickly his mind didn't even register that he was a wake. His head pounded against remembering everything what had happened. Slowly his senses picked up on his surroundings his head turned as he saw he was in a circular room with a metal ladder. It looked like... his mind initially started to panic at the unknown place he breathed deeply. "Bad dream?"

"Jack... what? Where? Why am I naked?"

He couldn't help but smile as Ianto turned around and backed against the wall. A blush had worked its way up his neck to his cheeks it looked a lot better than the black and blue bruises covering his body. "You fell asleep did you really expect me to make you sleep in that suit of yours?" Jack sat up still smiling but not as broadly. "And there's no way I was going to leave you alone." Ianto cleared his throat a couple times before speaking, and then peeking underneath the sheet to see his boxers he looked relieved. "Well I-I..." he struggled tying to find the right words.

_Jack we're got some problems with the Weevils. Is Ianto okay?" _

_Might take me a while to get the next chapter up since I'm suck with lack of ideas. _


End file.
